pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Aggron
Vs. Aggron is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 5/19/2017. Story The ferry to Iron Island pulls into port, as Ian and Crystal disembark. They walk off the ferry, heading inland into the old quarry. Crystal: So, what kind of Pokémon are you looking for? Ian: Preferably one I haven’t seen before. Like that Bronzor Byron had. It’s a Pokémon native to this region, so that’s what I want. Crystal: One you haven’t seen before. I’ve seen a lot of Pokémon since I started to work for Professor Oak. By the way, I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for that. Ian: That’s cause you don’t need to. Crystal: Don’t need to?! You essentially saved my life! I owe everything to, whoa! Crystal trips and falls, hitting the rocky ground. She groans with pain as she leans up, looking back her feet. Ian chuckles. Ian: Still the klutz, huh? Crystal: (Blushing) I am not! I just, don’t always watch where I’m going. Aron: (Angrily) Aar. Crystal: Huh? Crystal looks at her feet, seeing that she had tripped over an Aron. The Aron growls intimidatingly, eyes red. Aron: Aron! Aron charges at Crystal’s face, her gasping in fear. Ian moves and pulls her out of the way, Aron missing. Aron skids along the ground, turning and continuing to growl at them. Crystal: Ah! I’m sorry, Aron! I didn’t see you there! Aron charges forward, as Ian opens a Pokéball. Ian: Cubone! Bone Club! Cubone comes out of the Pokéball, blocking Aron’s charge with its bone. The two struggle to push through, when Cubone finishes the swing. Bone Club knocks Aron back, as it lets out a howl. Crystal: Is it common for Aron to be this aggressive? Ian: No. Something’s wrong. It’s exhibiting, rage. Not just anger. They all are. Crystal: “They?” Crystal looks up, seeing that they were surrounded by several more wild Pokémon. Bronzor, Mawile, Metang, and Aron appear, them all with the same red eyes. Ian: This is something bigger than an angry Pokémon. I’ll need your help. Crystal: Eh?! Oh, uh, right! Misdreavus, Wingull! Crystal throws two Pokéballs, choosing Misdreavus and Wingull. Misdreavus: Miss miss! Wingull: Wing! The two Pokémon see the horde of Pokémon, tensing up. Ian: Don’t waste too much time on a single Pokémon. Make a path and move forward. Cubone, Bone Club! Cubone charges at the initial Aron, defeating its Tackle with Bone Club. Bronzor spin with Gyro Ball as Metang charge with Take Down. Crystal: Misdreavus, use Screech! And Wingull, use Shock Wave! Misdreavus lets out a piercing Screech, causing several of the Pokémon to stop, eyes reverting to normal. Wingull fires Shock Wave, blasting some and causing them to retreat. A Mawile goes for Vice Grip, Cubone jumping back and using Bonemerang. The Screech sound waves travel over to Mawile, it stopping its attacks. It is hit by both strikes of Bonemerang, defeated. The remaining Pokémon run off. Ian: Sound. The problem is sound based. Crystal: What?! Misdreavus stops the Screech attack, as Ian checks on the Mawile. It stirs slightly, eyes red. It gets up and runs off. Ian takes off running after it. Crystal: Hey Ian! Wait up! Ian makes it over a cliffside, where a battle below causes the terrain to break. Ian slides down with the boulders, as he makes it to the bottom of a ravine. A man with a blue suit and a blue hat with ridges on the back stands with a Lucario, battling an Aggron with red eyes. Riley: Lucario, Close Combat! Lucario charges in, punching and striking Aggron several times, it recoiling back with each hit. Lucario slams it with one last strike, Aggron stumbling back. Aggron roars, firing a Flash Cannon. Lucario dodges, as the attack flies at Riley. Ian: Look out! Riley holds his hand out, blue aura forming in his hand. He swings his hand and uses the aura to deflect the Flash Cannon to the side, destroying another boulder. Ian: He, deflected it? Crystal: Ian! Crystal and Cubone slide down the cliffside, while Misdreavus and Wingull join them. Aggron turns its attention on them, as it charges with Double Edge. Riley turns, grimacing. Riley: I thought I could keep its attention. Lucario! Intercept! Lucario: Hur-rah! Ian: Crystal, slow it down. Crystal: Got it. Misdreavus, use Screech! Misdreavus uses Screech, it hitting Aggron. Aggron slows down, eyes no longer red and its rage gone. Aggron: Agg? Lucario appears with an aura bone, striking Aggron several times with Bone Rush. Aggron drops, defeated. Misdreavus stops using Screech, while Aggron beginning to stir. Riley: Quick! Let us move away before it wakes! Ian, Crystal and their Pokémon run after Riley, Lucario joining them. They make it a safe distance away, them stopping. Crystal is panting slightly, though Ian and Riley are fine. Wingull lands on Crystal’s shoulder. Riley: So, sound is the instigator. Ian: That’s what I concluded as well. How did you do that? Deflect that attack? Riley: Oh, I used aura. It is the same power that most Pokémon use, and that Lucario are known for mastering. It is possible for humans to utilize, and even control it. I’m surprised you haven’t mastered it yet. It seems like you have an innate ability of it. Ian: (Scowling) How so? Riley: Your aura seems to fluctuate to match your Pokémon. Before you became irritated by my comment, your aura was in sync with Cubone’s. Cubone: (Excited) Cubone! Crystal: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Crystal swings her arms outward, stopping the conversation. Crystal: Maybe I missed something here! I didn’t get your name. I’m Crystal, and this is Ian. Riley: Oh, how silly of me. My name is Riley. But formalities aren’t are concern. Crystal: Why? Ian: This problem isn’t natural. There’s a machine causing some sound that it causing the Steel types to rampage. Crystal: The Steel types? Ian: Our Pokémon are fine. Crystal: Then what about Lucario? Isn’t it, you know, a Steel type? Riley: It is using its aura to cut out the signal. I wish it was as easy to track the source. But now that we know that it is sound… Ian: We know it has a wide range. We can check the skies with Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull remains on Crystal’s shoulder as Ian looks at Crystal, her stunned for a moment. She shakes her head, regaining composure. Crystal: Oh, right! Wingull, survey the skies and find the source! Wingull takes off flying, them all watching. Riley: In the meanwhile, we can try and track the sound from here. Ian: Sounds like a plan. Crystal: (Sighs) I feel like they’re communicating in a whole other world. End Scene A horde of people wearing white jumpsuits resembling space suits with the letter “G” on them guard a cylindrical device. All the grunts have green bowl cut hair, and they are surrounded by Golbat. An enraged Skarmory flies towards the device to destroy it, as the Golbat form up and repel it. Wingull circles back down and lands with Ian, Crystal and Riley, who peek over the top of a ledge. Ian: So, that’s the device. Crystal: What do we do? Riley: Crystal, you and I will lead a direct assault to lure them away from the device. There, Ian will take out the device. Crystal: Eh?! Me on the front lines?! How about I sneak around? Ian: Cubone will be close to powerless in battling those Golbat. Your team is much more suited for this aerial battle. What’s more, (He smiles) they’re no match for you. Crystal blushes, as Ian and Cubone sneak off to the side. Crystal inhales deeply and exhales. Crystal: Okay. I can do it. Riley: If you’re ready, let’s go. Lucario: Hur-rah! Riley and Lucario climb over and slide down the hill, visible to the grunts. Grunt 1: An intruder! Grunt 2: Someone alert Admin Mars! Grunt 3: Do we really need to? She won’t like that! Grunt 4: There’s another one coming! Notify her! Everyone else, attack! The Golbat fly forward as the grunts advance to stay with them. Crystal joins Riley and Lucario as they make it to the bottom of the slope, charging into battle. Crystal: Misdreavus, use Psybeam! And Wingull, take them out with Shock Wave! Misdreavus fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in them, taking out several Golbat. Wingull’s Shock Wave tears through them as well. Golbat flap their wings to fire Air Cutter, as Riley and Lucario dodge with ease. Lucario forms an Aura Sphere, firing it. It approaches the device, a Golbat intercepting it. Riley: Ha! Is that all you’ve got?! Deep in an old mining cavern, an admin wearing a white outfit with a round skirt and red hair is inspecting text in the symbols of the Unown. The text is surrounded by large carvings of Dialga and Palkia, as the woman pulls out an oval shaped phone and snaps a picture of the text. She messages it out, when a grunt runs in. Grunt: Admin Mars! We are under attack! They’re breaking through our defenses! Mars: (Groans) Must I do everything here?! At least we’ve finally found the information we need. Purugly, Shadow Ball. Mars opens a Pokéball, choosing Purugly. Purugly fires Shadow Ball, it destroying the portion of the wall with the text on it. Mars and Purugly then walk out of the cave. Misdreavus and Wingull continue to attack, as Riley and Lucario hold their ground. Riley: Just a little bit more. Doing good, Crystal. Crystal: Whoo! This is so nerve wracking! But, invigorating at the same time! A Shadow Ball tears through the air, crashing and exploding on Misdreavus. Misdreavus drops from the sky defeated. Crystal: Misdreavus! Crystal returns Misdreavus, as Mars and Purugly nonchalantly walks over to them. Mars: This is all that there is? I thought this was a serious attack. Riley: Oh, this is serious. Lucario, Aura Sphere! Lucario forms and throws Aura Sphere, as Purugly blocks it with Shadow Ball. Mars: Slash. Purugly charges forward, extending claws as it Slashes at Lucario. Lucario is knocked back, skidding backwards. Riley: Heh. Lucario, Bone Rush! Crystal: Wingull, Blizzard! Lucario forms an aura bone to charge for Bone Rush, as Wingull releases Blizzard to take out the Golbat. Purugly parries Bone Rush with Slash, the two stalemating. Mars: You can’t beat me. Why bother? Riley: (Smirks) I’m not trying to beat you. Mars’ eyes widen, as she turns. Cubone uses Bone Club on the device, causing it to spark and malfunction. Ian smirks at Mars, as he and Cubone run before the device explodes. Mars: Tsk. What a bother. Team Galactic, move out! We have what we came for! The remaining Golbat use Haze, blanketing the area. When the Haze fades away, Team Galactic is gone. Crystal: They got away. Riley: But this, is a victory. End Scene Ian, Crystal, Riley and Lucario stand at the docks, where Riley is holding an egg incubator with a blue egg inside of it. Riley: Thank you for your assistance. I would like for you to accept this egg as a token of my appreciation. Ian takes the incubator, smiling. Ian: Thank you, Riley. Riley: I would love to train you in the art of aura manipulation, allow you to control the aura at a higher level. The strength you can tap from your Pokémon now is incredible. If you had more control, who knows how powerful you could be. Ian: (Irritated) I would rather continue my journey. Riley: In that case, I hope that the Pokémon from this egg will assist in your journey. Ian and Crystal get on the ferry, as it takes off. Riley and Lucario wave them goodbye, as Crystal waves back. Crystal: That was nice of him to give you an egg! I wonder what’s in it? Ian: I have a pretty good idea. Main Events * Team Galactic is introduced. * Riley explains that Ian has the ability to manipulate aura, being able to match his aura to his Pokémon's. * Riley gives Ian a Pokémon egg. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Riley Villains * Team Galactic ** Mars Pokémon * Cubone (Ian's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Lucario (Riley's) * Purugly (Mars') * Golbat (Galactic grunts', several) * Aron * Metang * Bronzor * Mawile * Aggron * Skarmory Trivia * Due to occurring much earlier in the series, the reason for Team Galactic's visit to the island is different than the games or anime. * Ian reveals that he likes catching Pokémon he's never seen before. * The reason that Ian is a strong trainer is because he can alter his aura to match the level of his Pokémon's. That allows them to by synchronized and work together without commands. ** This is currently the extent of his abilities with aura. ** The reason he struggled with double battles to begin with was because he had to match his aura to two different Pokémon at the same time. ** Ian seems to have known that he had aura control, and was irritated by the mention of it. * Ian's egg marks the first time that a main character has owned a Pokémon Egg since Elise found the Togepi egg in Vs. Marowak. * Ian heavily trusts Crystal's battle skills, stating that she can handle the front lines of a battle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc